Kwans Hero
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: This is a Dash x Kwan fic and yes it dose get a little dark at points Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi people. This is my very first slash fic and I'm pretty sure it's not all that good. I've been a major Dash x Kwan supporter forever. Anyway hope you enjoy. And PS if you don't like slash I don't care, no leaving mean comments because I don't want to hear it okay.**

Dash Baxter walked down the halls of Casper high looking around to try and locate his best friend and fellow football player Kwan Yu. Normally Kwan met him in front of his locker and the two would walk to class together. For some reason he didn't show up at Dash's locker today and Dash was getting worried.

Kwan was Dash's best friend yes, but he was also Dash's secret crush. The two have known each other since Kwan first moved to Amity Park from Korea in fifth grade. It wasn't until seventh grade that Dash started realizing his feelings for his dear friend. He knew Kwan was a really sweet guy and never liked the bullying aspect of being an A-list. Mostly Kwan stood back and watched or turned away when he felt he couldn't. Kwan was always a bit more affectionate with his friends than he should be which is how Dash began to notice his liking for the overly happy Korean boy. Often Kwan would randomly come up behind Dash and poke at his sides. This made Dash jump and turn around only to see his best friend laughing. Kwan was the only person besides Dash's parents that knew how ticklish he was.

Dash got to his first class to see the very boy he was looking for already at his seat. Dash wasn't surprised about this considering Kwan was always the one to get the better grades between the two. '_Maybe Kwan is doing some extra credit work or something._' At least that's what Dash thought. As he approached his friend Kwan looked up at him, he had some dark circles under his eyes which showed he was tired. Dash raised a brow at this because if there was one thing Kwan could do was sleep. Dash and Kwan have had sleepovers before and if Dash ever woke up at night he could see Kwan sprawled out on the floor and snoring like a bear.

"Hey Kwan, you alright man?" Dash asked while taking the seat next to his friend. Kwan turned his head and looked down at his notebook.

"Yeah Dash I'm just fine." His voice was low and tried; Dash didn't believe he was okay.

"Come on dude. You know you're bad at lying. Did something happen last night?" Kwan looked over to Dash hearing his friend's voice filled with concern.

"Really man I'm okay. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all." Dash narrowed his eyes at the other boy but let it go for the time being. He'd get it out of Kwan later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class went slower than Kwan would have liked. After the night he'd had all the jock wanted to do was go home. Until he remembered it was only the first class of the day and inwardly sighed. What was worse was that the one person he didn't really want to be near that day was hounding him about why he looked and acted so tired. The bell soon rang and Kwan all but ran from the classroom before Dash could catch him. He knew his behavior would worry his friend, but he didn't really think about it then.

Kwan was going through some things or really just trying to sort some junk out in his own head. Dash wasn't the only one that had a crush on his best friend. Kwan had actually come out as gay three months before this and had been given the run around for it. His parents were supportive of him and didn't bother him about it at all. When he first told his friends he was really scared they would reject him for it. To Kwan's surprise as soon as he said the words '_Guys I'm gay.' _Paulina ran up to Kwan and gave him a big hug.

Dash was a bit surprised at the news (for his own reasons) but quickly got over it and joined Paulina in reassuring Kwan that they were still friends. Star took the news hardest since the two had dated before. Kwan explained that he's started feeling this way while they were dating and honestly gave being with girls a shot, but being with her only made him confirm his preference for guys. Luckily Star calmed down and accepted Kwan. The others helped Kwan in coming out to the school, knowing how difficult it would be for him to do alone.

Even though Kwan was an A-list no one cut him any slack about being gay. The rest of the football team backed Kwan up when someone tried to harass him. Few people truly realized just how tight knit the team really was. The girls helped in their own ways to.

Paulina thought it would be a good idea for Kwan to step up his wardrobe. Kwan went along with this knowing it was how Paulina showed her support for him. He'd actually enjoyed the new clothes and kept up the style. Now Kwan's regular outfit consisted of a tight t-shirt or tank top with a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his body nicely. (Dash approved of the new clothes with a secret thanks.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

None of the support his friends or family gave him could have prepared Kwan for what had happened to him that night though. Kwan had been walking home from the library happy that he'd gotten his English homework finished and still had time to catch an episode of law and order before dinner. He walked down the empty streets humming some random song that was stuck in his head. Suddenly he felt something grab his arm and pull him back. He turned around to see some guys from school.

Kwan didn't know any of these guys and started to get a bad feeling in his gut. He tried backing away but one of the boys came up behind him to block his way.

"Hey, what's the big idea dudes? I was just….." He didn't finish his sentence because one of the boys surrounding him punched him right in the jaw.

"Listen up you faggot. Just because you're popular doesn't mean you're allowed to screw with whoever you want." Kwan looked at this kid confused and before he could react another punch was sent to his gut knocking the wind out of him.

"I bet the only reason you came out was so you could get pity from everyone. That's just pathetic man. And yet everyone fell for it." Kwan was starting to get angry with this guy. The boy was a bit shorter than him and not as built. He had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes that showed clear as day that he meant Kwan harm.

"And on top of that you start dressing like a slut. Are you trying to catch someone's eye fag? Or do you already have a secret boy toy on your arm we don't know about." Kwan wasn't angry anymore, now he was scared. He let his instincts take over and turned from the other boy.

"Don't turn your back on me you freak." Just then the boy smirked, an evil look in his eyes.

"Oh I get it, so you do like someone. I bet it's Dash. The guys a fag just like you. He won't say anything about it but it's pretty obvious to me. We'll let you off the hook here Yu, but don't expect us to hold back next time we catch you with your boyfriend." The blonde boy laughed and walked away with his goons close on his tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Kwan walked into his house his mother went into a panic. She saw her son come in with a swollen jaw and holding his stomach. The boy even had some tears brimming in his light green eyes.

"Kwan baby what happened to you? Kiro get some ice quickly." Mrs. Yu sat Kwan down on the couch as his father came in with an ice pack. The man gasped when he saw the condition his only child was in.

**Okay people I thought this was gonna be a one shot but my ideas are too long for that so I'm gonna make this a two parter. This is part one. Now it's spring break and my mom and I are going on a trip to Boston. Hopefully I can start on and get up part two when we get back. KK bye-bye peepz. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peepz! I'm back from Boston and have part two of this fic. Enjoy everyone =).**

Kwan's father walked into the living room with the ice his wife requested and gasped at the state he found his only son in. The man moved quickly to his son's side and gently placed the ice pack on Kwan's swollen jaw.

"Ah Dul, what happened to you?" Mr. Yu asked Kwan. (Ah Dul = **son** is Korean)

Kwan told his parents what happened and as he repeated the terrible things the blonde boy said to him tears began to flow down his cheeks. Both Kwan's parents consoled their child. Mr. Yu was furious at the things Kwan told them and acted quickly the next day he called the school and explained to the principal what had taken place. She told him she would look into the harassment but because Kwan didn't have a name to place the other boy to there wasn't much she could do to help.

That night had been hell for Kwan yes he'd been rung out on being open before, but never to this extent. All he could do was lie in bed and let the words take hold of his mind. Kwan was nervous because he didn't want Dash getting the same harassment he did. So Kwan made up his mind to avoid Dash for a little while, until he could settle this all out. He knew it wouldn't be easy but it was the only way he could think of to protect his best friend and secret crush from harm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dash didn't understand why his dearest friend was avoiding him like a flu bug. He'd tried all day to get close to Kwan and ask what happened but Kwan always managed to get away. Finally enough was enough and Dash remembered the one place that his friend couldn't help but pay attention to him; football practice. Dash quickly caught up to his best friend during warm up laps. He put a hand on Kwan's shoulder to keep the other jock from escaping him yet again.

"Dude this is getting ridiculous, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something to get you mad or what? Just tell me man." Kwan looked over to Dash and shivered at the concerned look in his eyes that matched his worried tone.

"Sorry Dash but I'm really not avoiding you because I'm mad at you." Dash visibly relaxed at this.

"So why are you then?" Kwan took a deep breath and knew he couldn't hide his problems from Dash any longer.

"Okay Dash you win, I'll tell you everything after practice alright." Dash nodded and they continued their run.

After practice Kwan and Dash went to the park. They went to a clearing that they'd found about three or four weeks after Kwan came to Amity Park and the two became friends. It was where they had a lot of their deepest conversations. They sat down under a large oak tree and waited for a moment before Dash broke the silence.

"Alright dude now what's up with you today? I've never seen you act like this before." Again Dash used a worried tone that made Kwan shiver.

Kwan waited another moment to gather his courage and took a butterscotch from his pocket. He unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. Kwan loved butterscotch and it also helped him calm down when he was really freaking out. Dash knew this about him which made the jock worry even more for his friend. Finally Kwan took a deep breath and turned to Dash.

"Look yesterday when I was heading home some guy from school and I guess his gang stopped me and roughed me up a bit. Mostly using their word but they beat on me a little to. The leader was this blonde guy I'd seen around a few times but I have no clue what his name is. He said a lot of really cruel things to me, but the last thing he said stuck to me most." Dash went wide eyed at what Kwan told him. He wanted to find this guy and give him what was coming to him.

"What was the last thing he said exactly?" Kwan looked up at his friend and secret love with tears brimming his eyes.

"He said he would show any mercy if he caught me with my "boyfriend" today." Dash cocked his head in confusion. His heart sank a little at the idea of Kwan dating someone else.

"I didn't know you were dating someone, who is he?" Kwan sighed and leaned against the tree.

"I'm not dating anyone Dash, boyfriend is the word he used for you." Dash gasped at this.

"I know, I know it's so stupid. He said you were gay like me but didn't say anything about it. He said it was obvious to him, but you're not gay right?" Dash didn't answer his friend and turned around not wanting to make eye contact.

"Dash, are you gay?" Dash stiffened when he heard the question. He hoped this day wouldn't come until after high school. He sighed and turned back to his crush.

"…...Yes…yes I am. I don't know how this kid found out, but yes Kwan I am gay. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner buddy." Kwan looked at Dash with wide eyes at the news. Though it only took a few seconds for him to move closer to his friend and put an arm around Dash's shoulders.

Dash was surprised by the contact but didn't think too hard and leaned into his friend and longtime crush. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before Dash sat up again and looked Kwan in the eyes. Light green meeting deep blue not for the first time, but something about this time felt different for the two jocks. Kwan let go of Dash's shoulders and took the other's hand in his. The two started leaning toward each other with their eyes still locked. Just before they could even brush their lips together they heard footsteps coming their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both boys looked in the direction of the noise and to both their surprise stood the same boy from the day before. His sandy blonde hair slicked back and dark brown eyes looking in shock at what he'd found. Soon enough though an evil smirk grew on his face as he walked over to the jocks still holding hands.

"Well, well, well it looks like I was right, you to fags are humping each other. This'll be a great headliner for the school newspaper." The boy then quickly took out his smart phone took a picture of the two jocks still in their close position and bolted in the other direction before either one could react.

"Did that just happen?" Dash asked finally coming out of his daze. Kwan just nodded and started crying into his crush's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Dash, I didn't want you to get sucked into this. Now everyone's gonna know about you to. Except you didn't want anyone to know did you?" Kwan began to shake as he continued to sob. Dash quickly pulled Kwan into a hug.

"No I didn't want anyone knowing about me. I always figured if people knew that they'd treat me differently. But since you came out I've been thinking that it wouldn't be as bad as I first thought. And I think I know a way to turn this to our advantage and have some fun to." Kwan looked up at the other jock, his eyes now slightly red from crying.

"Really *sniff* but how?" Dash smiled and placed a light kiss on his crush's tear stained cheek.

"You'll see soon enough babe." Kwan hesitated for a moment at Dash calling him babe, but smiled back at his secret crush turned boyfriend. Dash took out his phone and dialed Paulina's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school was one for the history books. The student paper had come out with the picture of Dash and Kwan in the park. Everyone was shocked at the not only the picture, but the story that went with it. _'PARTNERS ON THE FIELD AND OFF' _was the headline.

"Whoa, I never expected this." Danny said to his two friends as they looked at the article.

"I know what ya mean dude, Kwan alone was one thing but this is a totally different ballpark." Stated Tucker while eating some potato chips.

"I wonder how Dash and Kwan are gonna take this?" Said Sam taking away Tucker's chips and tossing them in the trash.

Just then a large shadow past by and the three friends looked up then dropped their mouths open in shock. Dash and Kwan walked down the hallway holding hand and both smiling. Dash's smile was broad and bright while Kwan's was smaller and a bit shy. Also Kwan had added a new shirt to his wardrobe. It was a loose baby blue t-shirt that fell off his left shoulder to show a gray tank top underneath. The shirt had _'My boyfriend is a football star' _in big gold letters on the front. Everyone turned to the two jocks walking down the hall. The pair stopped in front of Kwan's locker and they released hands so Kwan could get his things for class.

"Hey guys, I see you wore the shirt I found for you." Chimed Paulina as she came up to the pair.

"Yeah it's really comfortable. I'm not normally one for text shirts, but this one is pretty cool." Kwan grinned as Paulina hugged him and Star giggled when dash blushed.

Just as the group was about to head for their first class the same sandy blonde jerk stopped them, his eyes enraged. Kwan shrank back a bit and Dash stood in between his new boyfriend and the jerk that had hurt him before.

"Hey I know you, you're Austin Crock. You were the one that did the article on Dash and Kwan." Star said with a touch of venom in saying his name.

Dash instantly recognized the name and he gritted his teeth. Austin was known around the school as being extremely homophobic. He was on the school's newspaper and often wrote articles about how terrible being gay was. After Kwan came out however, people stopped taking his writing seriously. He even went as far as to write an exposé about Kwan's coming out to be a stupid hoax for the A-list to get even more attention. He got a hard beating from the entire football team for that one.

"What is all this?" Austin asked his tone dangerous. Dash just rolled his eyes and looped his right arm around Kwan's waist.

"This is what happens when you save me the trouble of having to come out on my own and the fact that we'd both been crushing on each other for a while. Go figure right." Dash grinned as Austin seemed to get angrier.

"NO THIS IS DISCUSTING!" The shout made Dash back up a little.

"What's going on here people?" They all turned around to see Principal Victoria and Mr. Lancer coming down the hallway.

"Mrs. Victoria this is the guy that harassed me before, the one Ba called you about." Kwan said in a surprisingly brave tone.

"Is that so, well I'm pleased we now know who it was." She said stalking toward Austin

"He deserved it, the freak deserves a lot worse just for breathing." Austin stated his tone filled with poison targeting straight for Kwan.

Mr. Lancer took Austin by the shoulder ready to escort him to the principal's office but Austin shook off his hand and charged right for Kwan. He managed to maneuver around Dash and tackle Kwan to the ground. He then pulled a pistol from under his shirt and pointed it to Kwan's temple. Everyone gasped and Kwan began to tear up in fear. Dash tried to get the psychopath off his boyfriend but was halted when the boy spoke.

"Don't even try it Baxter, unless you want your little slut of a boy toy's brains all over your shoes." Dash backed up a bit with anger and fear in his deep blue eyes.

Kwan took Austin's slight distraction as an opportunity reaching up and twisting the boy's arm making him scream in pain and drop the gun. Dash then tackled the nut case and Kwan stood up. Only a second later the police showed up and threw Austin Crock in cuffs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the police car was gone Dash turned to his boyfriend and Kwan was already looking at him. The two embraced tightly. When the released their embrace Dash noticed this mark on Kwan's temple were Austin had pressed the pistol. He ran a thumb over the mark with a sad expression.

"Don't worry man, it'll be gone by tomorrow." Kwan stated Taking Dash's hand and kissing his palm.

"Yeah I guess it should. Still I can't believe this happened." Kwan smiled at Dash and cupped his chin bringing the other jock close to him.

Dash smiled and after what was forever in his mind he leaned in and kissed the boy of his dreams full on the lips. Kwan instantly kissed back and the two stayed that way for a minute before coming up for air. Once they came out of their trances the two looked around them to see the entire school watching them which made both boys blush a dark red and made everyone else laugh. The couple looked at each other and both smiled. This was until both Dash and Kwan's parents showed up.

"Ah Dul we got the call from Star about what happened, are you hurt?" Asked Mr. Yu as he frantically checked over his son. Mr. Baxter doing the same to Dash.

"I'm alright Ba really. I'm still a bit shaken but no lasting damage." Kwan said easily which made his parents visibly relax a bit.

Kwan looked over to Dash and snickered a little when he saw Dash's mom fussing over him like a little kid that got a skinned knee. Dash caught Kwan's eye and mouthed help me. Kwan still grinning went over and put a hand on Dash's shoulder. Mrs. Baxter saw this and back up smiling. Both sets of parents watching happily as the two teens laughed and pushed each other playfully walking back into school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day everybody was super supportive of the two jocks. Even the students that didn't really like the two acted kindly toward them. And the pair couldn't have been happier or more grateful for it. They stayed together for their entire high school careers and then some. Now it's 2032 and police Chef Dash Baxter walks into his house.

"Hey where is everybody?" He called out. Soon enough a young blonde boy about four years old with familiar green eyes ran from the kitchen and into Dash's arms. Dash happily picked up the child hugged him as the boy laughed.

"Yay daddy's home early." He cheered in a high little voice.

"That's right Caleb, hey where's Kwan?" Dash asked setting the little boy down on the couch.

"Baba's upstairs with sissy." The boy said cheerfully. Dash nodded and headed up the stairs with Caleb close behind.

"Babe I'm back." He said walking into a light pink nursery.

"Oh Dashy you're early today. I just put Melony down for a nap." Kwan said looking into a white and pink crib.

Dash walked over to his husband and looped an arm around his waist quickly giving the other man a peck on the cheek. He looked into the crib to see a little Korean looking girl. Her eyes opened slightly showing a deep blue.

"I'm glad we asked Paulina to be our surrogate. Now we have a real family." Kwan said dreamily as he stroked the baby girl's raven locks so close to his own. Dash nodded and the two left the room quietly.

'_And to think this all started because a nut case tried to kill the guy I love.' _Was all Dash thought as they walked down the stairs and the pair sat on their sofa. Soon joined by little Caleb. The two men shared a look and both began to tickle their little son. Caleb laughed and soon Dash and Kwan began laughing as well.

HOORAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS =)

**Okay people that's the end of this one. Yay happy ending =). Thanks for reading and please review…nothing negative though alright. KK Bye-bye =).**


End file.
